Aqua
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This is a oneshot that I wanted to get up for a while now. Scott goes to Hawaii to visit his younger brother Alex and takes Davey along with him for the trip. See what happens. Fem!Davis, no flames!


"Aqua"

 **This is a oneshot story about fem!Daisuke with a special mutation. Please enjoy and review!**

Sitting in a seat on the black bird jet, a raspberry haired girl with brown eyes and tanned skin stared outside of the window with an excited grin.

Staring out of the window she was able to see the glorious blue ocean which made it difficult for her to stay in the jet, wanting desperately to simply jump out and dive into the water.

"Quit bouncing around. You look like you have ants in your pants." Growled the pilot.

Turning to look at the muscular, dark haired Canadian male, the girl stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I can't help it. I've been going insane with all of the snow back home. I need more water than what can fill a bath tub." The girl Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya, pouted.

A brown haired boy with pale skin wearing a pair of red tinted sun glasses then smirked in amusement before he then glanced back at the girl.

"Take it easy, Davey. We'll be at the beach in a few minutes." Scott Summers assured her.

Eyes roaming over to the brunette, the girl then flashed a bright, thankful smile that seemed to light up her entire face.

"Thanks again for letting me come with you to visit Alex. I know this brother bonding time is just supposed to be for you guys." Davey said.

"Don't worry about it. I know you have this weird connection with the water. I'm sure Alex will be fine with having someone to go surfing with him." Scott smiled at the girl.

When she heard he was on his way to Hawaii to visit his younger brother, Davey had almost pounced on Scott and begged him to take her with him.

Being away from the water for too long had a negative effect on her and it drove her almost insane from the withdrawal.

Noticing how weak and upset she had looked from being away from the ocean, Scott agreed to take her with him on his visit to Hawaii.

"All right you two, hang on. We're heading down for a landing." Logan said.

Excited, Davey stared out the window once again and smiled at the sight of the beach that had a large, beautiful house that was built nearby.

When the jet flew down towards the more barren area of the beach, a teenage boy with shoulder length blond hair, tanned skin and caramel colored eyes walked out of the house.

Noticing the jet landing nearby, the blond boy smiled and began to make his way over to the area on the beach where it would land.

Landing on the beach, Logan then opened up the hatch as Davey and Scott grabbed their bags, making their way out of the jet to find the blond boy jogging his way over to them.

"Hey, Scott, you made it!" Alexander 'Alex' Summers-Masters called as he ran over to greet his older brother and his teammates.

Glancing over to where his younger brother was, Scott smiled at the boy who was making his way over to them and the two boys hugged for a brief moment.

Pulling away from his older brother, Alex then turned his attention onto Davey who was standing behind them with a smile on her face, but her eyes kept darting over to the ocean.

She could hear its call and was desperate to simply dive in right now, but knew she had to wait for just a bit longer before she could do so.

"Hey. You're Aqua, right?" Alex asked as he walked over to the girl.

"And you're Havok." Davey commented.

The first and last time they had seen each other was when Magneto had him and Scott under mind control and the brothers had shot her, Logan and the rest of their friends out of the sky.

It wasn't a good first meeting and some of the X-Men were still sore about the subject.

Blushing in mortification of the reminder of their last meeting, Alex rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin on his face.

"A-Actually, I go by Alex." He said.

"And I prefer Davey." She said as she gave the boy a smile which made him relax.

Carrying the rest of the bags out of the jet, Logan placed them down on the ground beside Davey, making her look away from Alex.

"Here. You three better not cause any trouble. I ain't gonna be able to fly back here so fast to bail you out." Logan told them.

"Don't worry, Logan. We'll be fine." Scott assured as he picked up his bag.

Grunting at that in disbelief, Logan then nodded at the three teens and turned around, leaving them alone.

"Come on, I'll show you two to the guest rooms." Alex said as he started leading them to the house.

Nodding at that, Scott and Davey gathered their bags and followed after Alex while the girl made sure her hat was still covering her head.

She didn't want to give Alex's adopted parents a fright.

(Later on...)

After getting settled into their rooms, the brothers and Davey all got ready to head down to the beach.

There was a large wave coming in that Alex was excited to ride and he wanted Scott to help him film it so it could be downloaded onto the internet for everyone to see.

Scott was nervous about this idea since there was a storm coming in, but he knew that Alex would be safe since Davey would be out there in the water with him.

After all, Davey had gone through the training to become a life guard thanks to Logan who had pushed her through it and said it was an important skill to have.

In the end, Davey had agreed to do it to shut the feral mutant up.

Dressed in a black and orange colored wet suit, Alex carried his surf board with him over to the beach.

"Hey, where's Davey?" Alex asked when he noticed the girl wasn't with them.

Sitting down on a blanket with a laptop in his hands, Scott glanced over his shoulder to see the female mutant wasn't with them.

"She's coming, don't worry about it. There's no way she would ever miss out on being in the ocean." Scott told him as he lifted the lid of the laptop and turned it on.

Adjusting the mini camera to his surf board, Alex then looked over at the house and his eyes grew wide in surprise when Davey finally walked out.

She was wearing a black sun dress and her feet were bare while her hair had been let free, swaying around behind her.

Perched on the sides of her head were what appeared to be two blue cat ears, only they didn't have any fur on them and seemed to be made up of blue skin.

"Hey guys. You ready yet?" Davey asked.

"Almost. I just have to make sure this camera is secure." Alex told her.

"Okay. I'll meet you in there." Davey grinned.

Turning to look over at the ocean, Davey smiled brightly and started running towards the water while Scott averted his eyes and made sure Alex wasn't watching the girl.

Stripping off her dress and tossing it onto the sandy shore, Davey then dived into the water as her body glowed turquoise and went through a transformation.

Her legs fused together and sky blue colored scales appeared, transforming her legs into a tail.

Looking around her at the ocean, Davey then jumped out of the water, catching Alex and Scott's attention.

At the sight of the aquatic mutant sailing through the air, Alex's jaw dropped in shock and he jumped to his feet, rushing over to the ocean as he watched Davey dive back into the water.

"Scott, you never told me you were friends with a mermaid." Alex forced out in his shock.

Chuckling at the stunned expression on his brother's face, Scott turned his attention back out to the water where he could see Davey swimming around above the surface, enjoying the clear ocean while it lasted.

"Yeah, it's a pretty rare mutation. She can grow out a mermaid tail whenever her entire body gets covered in water. It's why she usually tries to stay inside when it's raining so she doesn't pop out a tail in public." Scott explained.

"Seriously? That sucks. Still, it must be awesome to be able to spend all day in the ocean, swimming deep down like that." Alex grinned.

He then frowned in thought.

"But why does she have cat ears if she's a mermaid?" Alex asked.

"They're not cat ears. They're actually fins. They pick up sound waves in the water to help her pick up the signals of creatures and submarines that could be under water." Scott informed.

"That explains why they don't have fur or anything on them." Alex muttered.

Diving down into the water, Davey's tail slapped against the surface and she made her way down into the ocean, giggling at the air bubbles that gently tickled her skin.

Flicking her fins to make herself swam faster through the water, Davey smiled when she found a school of sea turtle swimming by, watching in curiosity.

Feeling a shift in the water, Davey narrowed her eyes as she felt the storm quickly rushing in and she swam up to the surface, glancing around to make sure the Summers brothers were safe.

She found Scott sitting on the beach, staring at his laptop while Alex was already in the water, lying down on his surf board as he checked the camera that was set up on it.

When the sky grew dark and the wind started to blow around, Davey began to worry even more when she felt the waves become larger and wild.

Swimming over to where Alex was located, Davey placed her hands on the surf board, getting the blond's attention.

"Um, Alex, are you sure this is safe? The ocean is getting really wild and dangerous." Davey warned.

Turning his attention to the raspberry haired mermaid and blushing at how close his face was to her, Alex blushed and hoped that she wasn't able to see it.

"I agree with Davey. You should do this some other time." Scott said over the speaker on the camera.

"Come on, guys, stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine." Alex gave a confident smile.

Hesitantly, Davey let go of the surf board and watched as Alex started paddling off towards the large waves.

Brushing her bangs out of her face so she could see better, Davey watched with a feeling of anxiety in her chest as she watched Alex stand up on his board and begin to ride the wave he had decided to ride.

When the rain started to fall, the mermaid sensed the storm hit and knew that Alex would be in trouble.

The waves grew rough and Alex hard a difficult time standing on his board, stumbling about until the wave he was riding knocked him over.

Seeing the boy getting dragged down into the water, Davey was quick to dive down, tail slapping hard on the surface as she shot off into the dark ocean to search for her fellow mutant.

Ears twitching, she picked up the sound of the boy trying to cry out for help, but his voice was drowned out by the water.

Swimming over to where she heard the sound, Davey then cried out in shock when a blast of red energy had been sent her way, but she dodged it.

Alex must have thought she was a shark or perhaps he was using his powers to send out a signal for someone to find him.

Making her way through the rough water, Davey found Alex struggling to swim up towards the surface, looking like he was quickly losing his breath.

Gasping when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, Alex looked behind him and saw long raspberry colored hair swaying through the water and relaxed when he realized it was Davey who had reached him.

Feeling the boy go limp in her arms, Davey forced her tail to move in a rapid speed, pushing herself and Alex up towards the surface, breaking through the water.

The second her head break through, she pulled Alex up and rested his head against her shoulder, checking to see if he was breathing properly.

"Alex, are you okay?" She called over the storm.

Much to her horror, Alex was unconscious.

The lack of oxygen made him faint.

Checking his neck for a pulse, Davey managed to find one, but knew she had to get Alex to land and administer CPR quickly.

Holding a hand over the surface of the water, the mermaid focused on willing it to grow colder until it finally froze over and she created a raft.

Hauling Alex onto it along with herself, Davey then manipulated the waves to push them off towards the shore, crying out as lightning crashed in the sky, making her nervous.

Moving the raft through the water, Davey spotted Scott standing close to the edge of the ocean, trying to find her and Alex through the storm.

Searching through the storm, Scott felt fearful that Alex and Davey may have been hurt, but his fears faded when he spotted the mermaid and blond on the ice raft, floating over towards him.

The second the raft was close enough, Scott raced into the ankle deep water and saw his brother was knocked out.

"What happened?" Scott as he grabbed his brother to carry him onto the beach.

"He went unconscious from being under the water too long." Davey explained as she started flopping her body onto the shore.

Pulling herself over towards Alex's body, Davey then gently pushed Scott away and started performing CPR on the younger brother, pinching his nose as she breathed into his mouth.

Kneeling beside them, Scott watched as Davey administered CPR, determined to help Alex.

Soon enough, just as Davey leaned down to breath into his mouth once again, Alex started coughing up water, turning his head to the side as he choked the rest of it out of his lungs.

"Alex, are you okay? Answer me!" Scott called as he leaned over.

"Easy, give him some air." Davey chided.

After he finished coughing up the water, Alex opened his eyes and turned his attention onto Davey and Scoot who were looking down at him in worry.

"Man, what a wipe out. What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"You got knocked off your board. You would have drowned if Davey didn't go after you." Scott told him.

Blinking at that, Alex turned his attention onto Davey who gave him a smile, making the boy blushed as he stared at the mermaid with a look of awe in his eyes.

"You came after me?" Alex asked.

"Of course! I wasn't just going to let you drown. You needed my help and there was no way I'd let Scott come rescue you. It would just end with the both of you in danger and needing to be saved." Davey said.

Scott shrugged at this, knowing she was right when she said he would dive in after Alex to save him.

Alex expected his brother to do whatever he could to save him, but he never thought Davey, someone he had used his powers against once before, to help him.

It was no wonder she was friends with Scott and a member of the X-Men if she would willingly help people she didn't know.

"Thanks, Davey." Alex said.

"Don't worry about. I was happy to help." Davey smiled with a small bashful blush.

"Come on, we should get inside." Scott said.

Pulling Alex up onto his feet, Scott then scooped Davey up into his arms, carrying the mermaid over to the house, praying his brother's adoptive parents didn't see them.

Sneaking into the house, Scott set Davey down in her guest room before closing the door, allowing her to dry off and return to her natural form while he took Alex to his bedroom to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Hopefully, the boy wouldn't try doing something so dangerous like this again.

The end.


End file.
